Sharon Brown
Doctor Sharon Brown is a medical and technological apprentice under Professor Maya Hertz, a close friend of his son Dick, the mother of Katie, and the wife of the late James. Appearance Sharon is a young woman with dark brown hair and eyes, a fit physique, and a lighter complexion than her husband, though her complexion is also darker than Dick’s. She usually wears a red suit with a matching skirt that hugs her body, with red high heel shoes and glasses with a chain connecting the sides. She has a notably toned and curvaceous figure, though less so than Yura, something that attracted both her husband and his best friend; many men claim she is attractive, despite Wash’s irritation with her. Personality Sharon is much like her husband in that she doesn’t very much like solitude or negative emotions, which is the very reason she tries to get along with Dick and makes Wash uncomfortable at her husband’s request. She enjoys being kind to others and does it for her own amusement; she finds the reactions to her kindness amusing, especially those of embarrassment, as she gets a kick out of that. Relationships York Sharon and James were deeply in love, much more so than many other couples in the modern day. Sharon has noted that she feels insecure about her own feelings for him because she has looked at other men before, such as Dick while James hasn't even given a second thought to women besides her like Nevada. She is eager to prove her love for him by performing his requests without hesitation. Katie Brown Katie and Sharon share a deep mother-daughter relationship. Sharon and Katie often spend more time with each other than with James due to his job and as a result they have become incredibly close, to the point that she even helps Carolina break into a military base to get her back. South Carolina Sharon and Dick share a close friendship. Despite Dick's brooding, somewhat frightening appearance, she never hesitated to welcome him into her home and always tries her best to keep him calm, just like her husband. When York died, she would check up on Carolina as often as possible to make sure he doesn't break down from the loss of a second loved one in his life. When Carolina dies, she makes a request that he be buried next to his best friend so that he'd never be alone again. Washington Sharon and Washington have a good though somewhat strained relationship. Due to Wash's mentality, York would often send her to his room to "make him uncomfortable." Every time, she jokingly suggests that he get in on a threesome with her and her husband; Wash's reaction is always less than ecstatic. He usually picks her up by her shirt, takes her out the door and drops her on the floor. Every time, she always rubs her sore bottom and calls Wash a jerk. Despite that, she has no ill feelings for Wash, though she wonders how he feels about her. Maine Sharon has yet to have a conversation with Maine; however, she knows that Carolina doesn't like him, to which she states "That's all the reason I need not to like him." Connecticut Sharon has yet to have a conversation with Connecticut either. However, she strongly dislikes him because he "irriates an otherwise completely calm man." Arkansas and Nevada Shortly after York's death, Sharon visits Carolina in order to meet with him about her husband's death. While she's meeting with him, she meets Nevada and Arkansas. She has come to like them and has even asked them to take care of Carolina's emotional state, noting that he needs interaction and that he won't willingly seek it out. She also talks to Maya and Dick about how much she likes them. She has even made note that "They make a cute couple." Maya Hertz Sharon is an apprentice under Doctor Hertz currently and the two are close enough that they can trust each other with each other's secrets. Yura Hertz Growing up, Sharon didn't very much like Yura; because she was an AV model, Sharon viewed her as an attention whore and a slut. However, after meeting Dick and learning of both her murder and her legacy, she has come to terms with the deceased mother and realizes how difficult it must've been for her during the circumstances that surrounded her life. Background Most of her past is unknown other than what’s happened recently. Recently, she’s become an apprentice of Carolina’s father, Professor Hertz in engineering and technology, which she claims she did so she could give Carolina his monthly checkups in place of his father. Carolina has also mentioned that she married York one year after he joined the military straight after she graduated high school. Skills and Abilities Sharon is a notable engineer, inventor, and hacker. She has enough skill in hacking and lockpicking that she can break into military facilities without much difficulty, something she most likely learned from her husband. She is also capable of replicating a number of Maya's inventions and experiments, though hers are of lower quality due to her youth and inexperience. However, what she lacks in experience, she more than makes up for with her intelligence and adaptability, possessing an IQ of 175. She has been trained both by Dick and James in Krav Maga and she has become a notable martial artist, enough to defeat her husband in single combat roughly half of the time, though it should be noted that some of these times her husband was under some sort of debilitating circumstances. She also knows how to use a gun, though how well she uses it compared to her husband and his best friend is unclear. Weaponry Despite not being a soldier, Sharon owns an M6 series handgun, though how well she uses it isn't quite as obvious. Notes and Trivia *When Sharon hacks into a security system made by the Director and it says ACCESS DENIED, Sharon asks “Wanna bet?” **This is the very same line spoken by Robin in the new TV series, Young Justice. *Her glasses are actually fake. She only wears them to make herself look cute. Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth Category:York's Legacy Character